War Makes Boys of Us All
}} Roy takes three arrows for Elan. Sophomoric humor ensues. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Grand Larceny Prisoner ◀ ▶ * An Azurite Soldier with an Axe * A Line of Azurite Archers * A Regiment of Hobgoblin Archers Transcript The Order walks along the wall. Belkar: Look, it's not MY fault I can't remember if elementals are "living" or not! Haley Starshine: I hope Vaarsuvius is OK... Elan: Wooo! We kicked their shiny metal asses! Roy: Too little, too late, I'm afraid. They ripped some major holes in the wall before we beat them. Hinjo: Agreed. It would have been much worse if not for you, but Xykon won this round by weakening our fortifications. Azurite Solder: Sir, we have archers advancing! A formation of hobgoblin archers Hobgoblin (off-panel): FIRE! Many arrows flying through the air block out the sky. Elan: But I don't want to fight in the shade! Roy: Elan, get down! Roy: I said GET DOWN! Roy tackles Elan and is struck with three arrows. Elan: GAH! Azure City archers on the wall Soldier (off-panel): ARCHERS! RETURN FIRE! Grand Larceny Prisoner: So, uh... you doing anything after the war, gorgeous? Haley: I have a boyfriend. Elan: Roy, you saved my life! You took an arrow for me! Three arrows! Roy: Let the regretting begin. Roy: Listen, I didn't save your life, I saved you from three arrows. That's, like, one healing potion, and it would have been a waste of resources to use it up. Roy: It's pure numbers, nothing more. Belkar: Yeah, but... now you need to drink a healing potion. Belkar: So it's the same waste of resources, the only difference being that you felt the pain instead of Elan. Roy: What's your point? Roy: What? Elan: You like me! You liiiiiiike me! Roy: What? No I don't! Elan: Roy likes Elan! Roy: Shut up! Belkar: Roy and Elan, sittin' in a tree— Roy: SHUT UP! D&D Context * The arrows do 3d8 damage. A basic healing potion at 2d4+2 might not be enough though potions can be made of varying strength. Trivia * Belkar's Greater Mark of Justice only prevents him from doing lethal damage to living creatures. He was free to kill the elementals. * In the first panel, Elan references the Futurama character Bender, who's catchphrase is " Bite my shiny metal ass!" * In the fourth panel, Elan references the laconic phrase uttered by Dienekes (or some say Leonidas) at the Battle of Thermopylae, who when faced with enemy arrows so thick in the air that they nearly block out the sun, is said to have replied, "So much the better, we'll fight in the shade." External Links * 425}} View the comic * 37335}} View the discussion thread Category:The Battle of Azure City